A Boy Left Brokenhearted
by Korosu wa Kanashimi
Summary: A story about the Sand Siblings. I felt like writing a story about Kankuro's hardships in this one. Gaara's life may be sad in the anime, but he has the most fangirls in real life. It's the day before the Valentine's Dance. Who will be left brokenhearted?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Naruto. I have only made up a few in this story; the rest goes credit to Masashi Kishimoto. Well, I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Reviews would be nice, whether to tell me it's good, or to tell me how I should improve. I'm an aspiring writer, so all-constructive criticism would help. I need at least five reviews before I post my next chapter to be sure people are actually reading it.

**My Thanks: **I would like to thank my parents for encouraging me to write although they can be very infuriating. Also, I'd like to thank my little brother for giving me some of the ideas for the siblings when they fight. We fight like that all the time, me usually on top. Shade (I won't give out her real name), my best friend, she always reads my stories and helps me write, often pointing out my stupid spelling mistakes. And last, my ex-boyfriend. If he hadn't have hurt me the way he did I would not be able to think of such a sad plot. Once again, I hope you all enjoy my story.

A few rays of sunlight filtered into the dark room through the closed blinds, illuminating a few patches of carpet and pieces of furniture here and there. One ray fell upon the boy inhabiting the room's face. He screwed his eyes shut against the harsh ray of light that had so rudely awaken him from his slumber, trying to return back to the Land of Dreams. "Kankuro! Why aren't you up yet?" Came a loud booming voice from the kitchen, "You're going to be late for school! What are you doing up there?" Kankuro's eyes snapped open, immediately squinting against the light. "Oh, crap…" He muttered, quickly throwing the clean white sheets off his body and jumping out of bed. "Uh…uh…just a second!" He shouted, digging through his drawers for clothes to wear that day.

"What are you doing that's taking so long?" The booming voice asked again, sounding more annoyed by the second.

"Dad, I'm…uh…" Kankuro stammered, searching his room for an excuse. His dark green eyes rested on a small black comb lying on his black marble bathroom counter. "I'm…combing my hair!" He lied, ignoring the laughing coming from the kitchen.

"Wow, that's a first!" Came the stinging insult from his sister, Temari.

"Shut up, Temari!' He snapped, "I'll be down in a minute!" Kankuro pulled a pair of black jeans out of one drawer and a black shirt out of another. He pulled on his jeans and walked to the bathroom, tugging the shirt over his head. Looking in the mirror, he noticed that the shirt he was wearing was too small to be his own. It nearly showed his midrift, and it was a so tight that he thought that if he moved the seams would surely rip, but that was just an exaggeration his mind had come up with. He then realized that the shirt he had so carelessly thrown on was his brother's. He didn't recognize the design on the front. He let out an exasperated sigh as he dug in his drawers again for another shirt and then quickly changing into it, checking to make sure it was one of his own first. He walked back to the mirror for a quick mirror-check. _That'll do._ He thought, running his pale fingers through his light brown, almost blond hair. He dashed out the door, stopping just long enough to straighten one of the many puppets on his shelf, and then continuing down the stairs to the kitchen. "Haha, you take that long to comb your hair and it looks no different." Temari teased as Kankuro walked into the kitchen.

"I don't care about your opinion." He replied bitterly.

"I know you don't, that's why I was just saying---"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Their father shouted over their argument, "Kankuro, you eat. Temari, stop harassing your brother."

"Yes sir." They both replied in unison. Kankuro stared hungrily at the food his father had prepared, his stomach making a loud growling noise as the delicious scents filled his nose. He sat down in one of the empty chairs around the wooden table, grabbed a bagel, butter and a butter knife, and a piece of bacon and began to eat as if he hadn't had food in years. Temari stared in disgust as she watched him gorge himself. She sighed and pushed her blonde bangs out of her face. "I'm going upstairs, call me down when we start to leave." Without waiting for a reply, she pushed herself away from the table and started up the stairs. Gaara, who had been silent the whole time, nodded and added, "Same with me." And then followed Temari. Kankuro looked up at his father who was reading the newspaper and occasionally taking a sip of his coffee. _Dark and bitter, that's the way men drink their coffee. _He had heard his father say this many times when he was a kid, and remembered all too well how it tasted when he tried to show his father he was grown up by drinking coffee, but the instant the bitter brown liquid touched his lips, he spit it out, not proving anything to his father, and giving him a good laugh. Kankuro took a bite of his bagel, the bitter coffee taste lingering in his mouth. He scanned over the articles in the newspaper. Nothing of particular interest. _Big Win Today, Teenager Hospitalized from DUI. _He tried to look around the paper to see what had his father so interested, but gave up, realizing what time it was. He crammed the rest of the bagel in his mouth, swallowing painfully, and left the table. His father looked up briefly to see Kankuro running up the stairs. "We're leaving in five minutes. Don't take as long to pack your things as you took to fix your hair." He teased. Kankuro rolled his eyes. _Shut up, dad. _He thought, wishing so desperately to say it out loud, but he knew what the consequences would be. He entered his room and grabbed his black bag, cramming the binders and books on his desk into it. Temari popped her head into the room and smirked. "Oh, Kankuro, Brother Dearest, you seem to have forgotten something in your panic to be on time." She taunted, holding up a worn and bent up black notebook. Kankuro turned in time to catch a glimpse of his notebook as Temari left the room, laughing insanely. He let out an annoyed sigh, slinging his bag over one shoulder and following after his sister. Temari, upon hearing footsteps behind her, broke into a run, turning a sharp corner and running down the stairs, the notebook still in hand. Kankuro dropped his bag and chased after her, tackling her at the bottom of the stairs. Temari yelped in pain as she fell to the ground, Kankuro on top of her. "Get off of me, baka!" She shouted, struggling under his weight. Kankuro smiled triumphantly, reaching over and pulling his notebook out of Temari's grip. She struggled more, kicking and thrashing, trying to knock him off of her. "Kankuro, get off! I'm serious!" She growled. Kankuro laughed, but stayed where he was. "Hmm…" He said, inspecting his notebook. "It's bent."

"You dope, it's always been like that!" She screamed. She looked up as their father entered the room. "Dad!" She said in her whiniest voice. "Tell Kankuro to get off! He's breaking my spine!"

"Aw, c'mon, Temari. I'm not _that_ heavy." Kankuro said, faking the hurt tone in his voice.

"Kankuro, get off her." His father ordered. "Are you two ready, and where's Gaara?"

"I'm right here." Gaara had been watching the whole thing silently, like he always did. He spoke up only when someone wanted to speak with him. Kankuro stood up and dusted himself off. "Oh, good God, Kankuro!" Temari gasped. "You were crushing my lungs!" She stood up and pushed a few strands of blonde hair out of her face, and then picked up her lavender messenger bag. "Well, I'm ready."

"Same here." Gaara added, walking down the stairs with his tan one-strapped backpack on his back. Kankuro sighed noisily. "Give me a second, I'll get my bag." He reluctantly started up the stairs, grabbing his black bag and coming back down again. "Remember, we still have to pick up Shikamaru. _You'll_ have to explain why we're late." Temari pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but Shikamaru will understand. He's my friend after all." Kankuro replied matter-of-factly.

((a/n Don't forget to leave a review ))


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, sadly; so all credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I did, in fact, make up a couple of the characters that you'll see later on.

**Author's note: **All of the characters are either 13 or they just turned 14 so I could work with a bit more people, so don't get mad at me. Also, there may be a few shipping pairings, so please refrain from throwing things at me.

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS…now on to the story.**

* * *

"Great, Kankuro." Shikamaru started sarcastically, "Class started five minutes ago, and I have a math test which has most likely started by now." He continued resentfully.

"…Sorry." Kankuro apologized. Shikamaru walked silently beside him for a moment, their footsteps making the only noise. Kankuro's green eyes darted about the empty white hallway, realizing where he was. "Crap…I passed my locker." He muttered.

"Way to go, smart one." Shikamaru replied in his usual uncaring, yet neutral tone. Kankuro didn't take the insults too seriously. He was used to them. Those were basically the only things that came out of Shikamaru's mouth. He let out an annoyed sigh. "Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Good luck on your test."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll need all the luck I can get. I'm pretty much screwed. One: I'm late, and two: I haven't been paying attention lately."

Kankuro turned and began walking back towards his locker. "Bye, Shikamaru." He called over his shoulder. Kankuro looked around the empty hallway. No one was out of his or her classroom, which was quite unusual. The only sound was the quiet, rhythmic tapping of his jet-black converse with the dark purple laces on the hard tile floor. He stopped at his locker, and the tapping stopped as well. The silence slowly began to enclose around him until it was interrupted by the sound of the knob on his locker turning and then the creaking of metal as the old locker door swung open. He slid the black bag off his shoulders and began to unload it, glancing up once at the magnetic digital clock on the inside of the door. _Thankfully PE is my first class, so I don't have to worry about being late. _He thought, slamming the door to his locker. The sound seemed to echo throughout the school so loudly that Kankuro thought everyone must've heard it. Once again, that was just an exaggeration of his mind. He began walking in the direction of the gym, the rhythmic tapping starting up again.

* * *

"Where were you?" A short, blond boy questioned when he spotted Kankuro walking into the gym. His hair was messy and spiked, and his bright blue eyes sparkled with laughter as he tried to pretend to be angry. Kankuro just stared for a moment, not fully awake, and trying to come up with an excuse to cover-up him sleeping in, but the blond boy took it the wrong way. "Huh? What's the matter?" He asked.

Kankuro shook his head and then laughed. "Nothing, why? Did you think I was mad at you, or something?"

The blond boy laughed, too. "No, I just thought something was wrong."

"Naruto!" Another boy shouted, running towards the blond boy, Naruto.

"Zaku!" Naruto shouted back.

"Hey, Zaku." Kankuro greeted, a bit calmer than Naruto.

"Oh, hey." Zaku pulled out a thin blue binder with sharpie doodles all over the cover, and jabbed Naruto in the ribs with his elbow, flipping to a page close to the front. "Look, I'm almost finished with this page." He said, showing Naruto the stick people on the sheet of loose-leaf.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed, "Next we can make---"

Kankuro didn't hear the rest. He didn't really care either, so he began walking in the direction of another group. A raven-haired boy looked up from his conversation with a few other boys, made eye contact, and then continued talking. "Hey, Sasuke." Kankuro greeted. The raven-haired boy waved slightly, and then continued on with his conversation. Kankuro stood and listened to them talk, trying to figure out what they were talking _about_ so he could join in, too. Suddenly, a loud noise could be heard as the boys' PE coach, Coach Gai, kicked open the door to his office and struck a pose. This was just a routine. He always wanted to make a big scene, or a 'Dynamic Entry' as he called it. "Okay, everybody!" Coach Gai shouted, apparently full of energy like always. "I want twenty laps around the gym, and no stopping!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. He hated running in large quantities like this, but he did it anyway. He began jogging, counting the lap he was on silently in his head. Before long, Naruto had caught up so he was running alongside him.

* * *

By the time the period ended, the boys had completed twenty laps around the gym, fifty push-ups, fifty crunches, twenty suicides, and when they finished those, they had to run five more laps. Kankuro lay slumped against the wall, breathing heavily, and sweating profusely. Naruto sat beside him, breathing heavily as well, but seeming to still be full of energy. He jumped up and grabbed Kankuro's arm, attempting to pull him up as well. Kankuro grunted, but didn't move. "I can't feel my legs." He complained.

"Well, we can't just stay in the gym all day!" Naruto exclaimed, "You're going to have to move sometime, you big lump!" He nudged Kankuro's leg playfully with his foot, and then grabbed his wrist and pulled, attempting to pull him up into a standing position. Kankuro laughed. "You're going to have to try harder than that!" Naruto pulled harder, but fell to the ground in defeat. Kankuro laughed again, and watched as Naruto tried once more, but this time he actually made an effort to stand, only to have his legs give out underneath him. They both laughed. Naruto reached down and helped Kankuro up again right as the bell rang. "Well, you're going to have to walk on your own now. I need to go to my own homeroom." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, I think I've got it." Kankuro assured, "Wait…you're homeroom's next to mine."

"So?"

Kankuro shook his head. "Forget it."

* * *

_Tick! Tick! Tick! Why did I choose this elective again? Tick! Tick! Tick! Right, because Dad wanted me to take a language. _Kankuro's eyes kept darting up towards the small black and white wall clock above the blackboard, continuously checking the time. _Ten more minutes to go, great. _His dark green eyes then darted in the direction of a blonde girl on the other side of the room. _Kairi, the prettiest girl in the school. No, the prettiest girl in the world! _He thought as he stared at her, completely infatuated. Kairi had long blonde hair she always kept up in a high ponytail. She was about average in height, but the heels she wore made her seem taller than she really was. The clothes she wore and the huge group of people that were constantly around her gave her the title of most popular girl in school, but Kankuro didn't care. His eyes scanned over her flawless body, taking in her beauty. Kairi was very skinny. So skinny that many people had spread rumors about her being anorexic, but that didn't matter to Kankuro, he lover her being so skinny, so thin and beautiful. Suddenly, Kairi's brown eyes glanced towards him, most likely sensing someone staring at her. Kankuro quickly looked up at the clock again. _Seven minutes left. I hate French! _He shouted in his mind. "Kankuro, je travaille à la librarie. Vrai ou faux?" Mrs. Izumi, the French teacher, asked. Kankuro sat up straight, completely shocked that he'd be asked a question. "Uh…" He stammered. _I know this. I know this!_ "Uh…" He repeated. He could feel twenty pairs of eyes turn and look his way, including Kairi's. _No, I will not look like a fool in front of her! _Mrs. Izumi waited patiently for his answer as he found the words to say. Kankuro's eyes began to dart about the room, avoiding all eye contact, and trying to find an answer. "C'est faux." A brown haired girl sitting next to him whispered.

"What?"

"Idiot, that's the answer. _C'est faux._"

"Oh, thanks." Kankuro looked back at the teacher, "C'est…faux?" He answered in a questioning tone. Mrs. Izumi nodded. "Good." She then began with the rest of her lesson. Like Kankuro's social studies teacher, Mr. Sarutobi, Mrs. Izumi could tell when someone wasn't paying attention, and often picked on them to watch them struggle as they tried to think of a response. That was a teacher's favorite pastime from Kankuro's point of view, watching their students suffer. He looked at the girl who had given him the answer, trying to remember her name. _Taura, was it? _"Hey," he whispered, "why'd you help me? We hardly know each other."

"Because I don't like watching people act like idiots. Especially in front of the people they have major crushes on." Taura replied, "Besides, you were turning the color of a beet."

Kankuro looked at Taura in surprise, but then quickly his it. "What do you mean? I don't like anyone."

Taura rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. It's so obvious. You're constantly staring at her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kairi. I see the way you stare at her. You're totally in love with her." Kankuro could feel his face becoming hot. Taura, a girl he hardly knew, had found out about his crush on the most popular girl in school. _Is it that obvious? _He thought. _How many others know? _"See?" Taura whispered, breaking through Kankuro's thoughts, "Your face is turning red again, therefore, I must be right." Kankuro stared at her in disbelief, and then nodded slowly. He glanced up at the clock. _One more minute to go. Hurry bell! _"Hah, I was right." Taura whispered, breaking through his thoughts again, "Besides, you have no chance with her. I mean, look at the size difference." The bell rang, and the students in the classroom began to leave. Kankuro stood up and looked across the room, spotting Kairi and scanning over her. "There's not much of a difference. We're nearly the same height."

"Are you kidding me?" Taura asked in her normal voice, "She's all bones and you're, well…not." Kankuro glared at Taura. That had done it. She had no right to say he couldn't be with Kairi because of a simple matter of weight. It wasn't like it was unusual for a guy to be heavier than a girl. Kairi looked to be about seventy-to-eighty pounds, which meant Kankuro would outweigh her by a good fifty or so pounds. _That's not so bad, is it?_ He thought. He grabbed his things and left the room, leaving Taura behind. As he walked through the hall, he mentally crossed out the classes he had been to already. _PE, Science, French, and now on to Homeroom. _"Kankuro!" Kankuro stopped and turned around upon hearing his name. "What? Oh, hey, Shikamaru." He greeted. Shikamaru's locker was right next to the French classroom, so they often stopped and talked in-between classes. Shikamaru caught up to Kankuro so they could talk without yelling through the hall. "What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Homeroom. You?"

"Lunch."

"So we have time to talk?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, let's get out of the middle of the hallway." Kankuro suggested, already walking towards the row of lockers near the French room. Shikamaru nodded and followed. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day," Kankuro pointed out, "and the dance is tomorrow, too."

"Yeah, I know. Are you going?"

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, and I'm hoping to get a date."

"With who? Kairi?"

Kankuro stared at Shikamaru in disbelief. "How'd you know?"

"It was obvious. Whenever she walks by, your eyes follow. The first time it happened, I didn't think much about it, but it's been a few weeks now, and you're still doing it."

"Is it really that obvious? Even Taura, you know, the girl in my French class, even she figured it out, and we hardly know each other."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious."

Kankuro sighed. "Do you think Kairi knows?"

Shikamaru stood thinking for a moment and then shook his head. "I don't think so. She's pretty stupid."

Kankuro blinked. "She's not stupid."

"Not to you because you've been blinded by love, you lovesick fool."

"She's just so beautiful."

"Looks aren't everything, you know."

Kankuro sighed again. "Yeah, I know." He glanced up at the clock, "Well, I better get to homeroom. It's a surprise the bell hasn't rung yet."

Shikamaru nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kankuro turned and began walking down the hall, Kairi, and how he was going to ask her to the dance on his mind.

**((AUTHOR'S NOTE: Je travaille a la librarie means, "I work at the bookstore," in French. Vrai ou faux means "True or false." C'est faux means "It is false."))**

* * *

"Kankuro, look! They're here! They're here!" Naruto shouted as Kankuro walked into his fifth period math class.

"What are here?" Kankuro asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"The cross-country t-shirts, shorts, and sweatshirts!"

"Why would that concer---" Kankuro trailed off, "When did you join cross-country?"

"I've been on it since the beginning, it's just that the people we ordered the stuff from kept messing up the design."

"Ah, I see. Is there any particular _reason _that you joined?"

Naruto's eyes darted about as if he was hiding something. "Oh, no reason."

"Sakura?"

Naruto's eyes darted about again. "Maybe."

"You're sad, Naruto. Wait, I thought Sakura was a cheerleader?"

"She tried out, but didn't make it."

"Oh, I remember now."

The bell rang, and suddenly there was a mad rush to get to one's seat before Mr. Umino, the math teacher, entered the room. Kankuro pulled out a playbook he had gotten from one of the many plays he had seen and began to read through it, waiting patiently for Mr. Umino. "Alright, class, sorry about the wait." Mr. Umino apologized, walking into the room.

"No, go back out there and continue with whatever you were doing. I don't want to learn right now." One boy piped up, only to be locked by Mr. Umino's stern stare. Kankuro shook his head, laughing lightly to himself. That boy was always looking for trouble. He was always ranting on about this or that, only to be shot down by Mr. Umino, or even his fellow classmates. Kankuro put away his playbook and searched the room. No Kairi. _Where is she? _He thought, his eyes resting on her empty seat. The sound of high heels clicking on the tile could be heard in the hallway. Kankuro looked at the door expectantly as Kairi entered the room. He held his breath as Mr. Umino glanced up at Kairi, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble for being late. He let out a sigh of relief as he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Kankuro's eyes followed her until she sat down and then he looked at his teacher to make sure he was still preparing for the day's lesson. Naruto nudged him in the ribs to get his attention. "So, how was your lunch?" He asked.

Kankuro shrugged. "It was alright, but I still want to know _why _you joined cross-country."

"I told you already."

"Because of Sakura?"

Naruto nodded. "I don't have any classes with her, so I decided I wanted to be in the same eighth period as her."

"But why were you keeping it hidden from me?"

Naruto looked confused. "I wasn't."

"Yes you were. When I asked you how you got seven minutes on the mile without feeling exhausted, you told me that you just got faster over the summer. No one can go from eight point three minutes to seven minutes in one summer."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Naruto paused, "What time did you get again?"

"Nine and a half minutes." Kankuro mumbled.

"Oh, right."

"Well, it wasn't the slowest time. I think that was twelve minutes."

The two sat in silence for a moment, waiting for class to start until Kankuro spoke, breaking the silence. "Hey, I know another reason why you wanted to join cross-country."

"Really? What is it?"

Kankuro narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You wanted Sakura to see you with your shirt off, didn't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "N-no, that's not true." He stammered.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Naruto."

"I'm serious! That's not the---Okay! It _is _the reason! Don't hurt me!" Naruto pleaded, holding his hands up in a defensive position.

Kankuro sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked up at Mr. Umino as he began class. Kankuro opened up his dark purple math binder and began to doodle on a blank page. He drew a small heart with his and Kairi's name in the center. "What's that?" Naruto whispered, watching over Kankuro's shoulder.

"Nothing." Kankuro replied, hastily covering up the heart with his hand.

"Let me see it!" Naruto begged, trying to pry Kankuro's hand off the paper.

"No!" Kankuro pulled the binder away.

"Boys, give me whatever it is that you have." Mr. Umino directed calmly. Everyone in the classroom turned and looked in the direction of Kankuro and Naruto. Kankuro could feel his face growing hot. "It's nothing." He replied, trying to stay calm.

Mr. Umino held out his hand. "Bring the piece of paper to me."

Kankuro looked down at his drawing as he moved his hand away. He ripped the paper out and walked to Mr. Umino's desk, handing the drawing to him. "Read it! Read it!" The class chanted. Kankuro felt his face becoming hotter; no doubt it had already turned a deep red color. The blood began to pump in his ears so he could hardly hear the other students. Mr. Umino glanced at the paper and then laid it face down on his desk. "Go sit down." He ordered, his voice remaining calm and quiet. Kankuro gave a curt nod and then went back to his desk. Naruto's eyes were wide. "I didn't know you liked Kairi." He whispered. Kankuro didn't respond. He stared down at his desk in embarrassment.

* * *

_I don't want to waste my time_

_Become another casualty of society._

_I'll never fall in line_

_Become a victim of your conformity_

_And back down._

The music blasted in Kankuro's ears, blocking out the loud chatter of the other students in the small classroom. The volume of the small black iPod went down slightly as he tried to solve one of the math problems he was stuck on. He stole a glance at the clock. He had a few minutes left. That was enough time for him to complete the rest of his work and be homework-free that night. "What's the point of math work?" He muttered, frying his brain on the problem he was on, "Fine. I'll skip it."

After about five minutes, Kankuro had finished the rest of his homework, and began to pile his binders onto his desk. Eighth period, Study Hall was his last class and then he was free! Well, at least until the next day where he had to come back and begin the same routine. Originally, he wanted to try out for football, but his family protested. His father wanted him to try out for wrestling instead, trying his best to convince him by saying "You're a big guy, they need people like you on the team." Or "You can knock someone over in one try." But none of his persuasions worked. Kankuro didn't want to do anything else but football, so he refused to do any sports at all. He had long gotten over that, though. In a way, he liked Study Hall better because he could finish his homework and be able to do whatever he wanted when he got home. His dark green eyes scanned the room, passing over a group of popular kids sitting on desks and talking to one another. He preferred not to join in with their conversations. The girls would always ask the guys "Which girl is hotter?" and then list two names. A few times they would throw in a guy's name to see if the guys they were talking to would choose the guy over a really ugly girl. Kankuro looked over his shoulder at the clock and then stared straight again at the wall in front of him, wondering what everyone else was doing. He could imagine Naruto and Sakura having a small conversation as they jogged up the long hill to get to the practice field. He could also imagine Shikamaru sleeping, or staring out the window in boredom, and Sasuke sitting quietly in the corner of his own study hall classroom, being his usual emo self. Suddenly, Kairi appeared in his mind, cheering loudly as her and the rest of the cheerleaders rehearsed for the sports games. Kankuro sighed, longing to watch her as she practiced. A small voice whispered in his mind. _Snap out of it, man. You're a little **too** into her. You need to get over this obsession. You know she doesn't like you._

"Shut up." Kankuro whispered, ignoring the stares from the students around him. He looked back over his shoulder at the clock. _Only a few seconds left._ The bell rang. Kankuro quickly grabbed his books and left the room, happy school was over for the day. He hurried to his locker, opened it, packed his bag, and then headed for Shikamaru's locker. When he neared his friend's locker, he noticed he was talking to Choji. Kankuro came up to Shikamaru from behind, and tapped his shoulder. "But what about when---Oh, hey, Kankuro. Hold on just a second." Shikamaru greeted, and then resumed his conversation with Choji. Kankuro eyed the brown-haired boy warily. His brown hair was spiked and went in two directions on his head. He wore a white T-shirt with an unbuttoned green shirt over it, and brown shorts although February was still technically considered winter. Kankuro followed the two as they began to walk, half-listening to their conversation. The trio reached the area where they were picked up from school everyday, and still, Shikamaru and Choji continued to talk, apparently very into their conversation, or argument, or whatever they were having. Suddenly the words 'Bye, Choji' reached Kankuro's ears as he looked up and saw Choji walking across the crosswalk to get to his car. Two rows of cars lined the street where the kids were picked up everyday. They were like large shining monsters waiting patiently for their prey. "So, Kankuro, where's your dad's car?" Shikamaru asked.

"My dad? I thought your mom was picking us up?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, she's picking us up tomorrow."

Kankuro sighed and began to search the rows of cars for his father's dark navy jeep. "There it is!" He exclaimed, pointing to the jeep across the street. Temari had already claimed the front seat. Shikamaru and Kankuro headed across the crosswalk to get to the car, and crammed into the backseat beside Gaara. Shikamaru was the only extra passenger that could fit in the little car, so Temari often complained about not being able to have a friend ride home. Kankuro's father waited for the crossing guard to give the signal, and then quickly sped away.

**((Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for the end of this chapter. I was just being lazy. The next chapter will be posted soon…hopefully.))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, unfortunately, no matter how much I wish I did. All credit on the characters goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note: **This chapter should be quite interesting, and I'm quite curious on how much you all like it. It's an AIM conversation, my first one to be exact, and I'm hoping I did it well. Don't forget to leave a review! Oh, another thing…Sasuke will be extremely OOC. Hehe, one more thing…please excuse the horrible grammar in the following conversations, they're meant to be like that.

**Special Thanks: **In order for me to get a realistic AIM conversation, I had to use real people. My friends of course. I'd like to thank my friend Erin. She played the role of Shikamaru, and plays him very well. She joins in many of my role-plays and practices as him there, so of course I chose her. She was the best choice for the lazy, unmotivated ninja. The next person I'd like to thank is my friend Elizabeth. She has no experience in role-playing, and is a blossoming fan of Naruto. Her hyper and bubbly personality easily earned her the role of Naruto. Her liking a guy who hardly likes her back also earned her that spot as well as earning her crush the spot of Sakura. My last, but certainly not least thanks goes to my friend Lynley who is a great writer by the way (you should go read her stories…DemonicxTears). She, being almost my only emo friend, took up the spot of Sasuke. Don't be alarmed if Sasuke seems a bit too hyper or emoish at times, that's all going according to plan. Sasuke, who hardly adds any humor at all to situations, will make my story quite funny at times thanks to Lynley's great ideas, and our acting in homeroom. Yes, and one more thing I'd like to thank Lynley for. She also briefly played the part of Sakura in this, and gave me couple of ideas for her as well. Hmm, well, I think that's all. Please enjoy this chapter.

"Dad! I'm finished reading! I'm going to get on the computer now!" Kankuro called down from the balcony outside of his room.

"Alright, but be off by nine!" Was his father's response.

Kankuro let out a silent 'yes' and ran into his room, closing the door behind him. He pulled out the chair of the black and purple desk and sat down, the old wood making a slight creaking noise as he did so. He signed on to AIM and checked his buddy list. _Shikamaru and Naruto are on; I'll start a chat._ He rolled the mouse over the Chat button, clicked it, and sent the invitation. Suddenly, his black laptop let out a high pitched whistling noise, nearly making Kankuro jump out of his seat. His dark green eyes scanned the screen, spotting the chat invitation sent from Naruto. He sighed and accepted it, joining the chat.

_You are now in chat room "chat12255902310191260594."_

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Naruto, I had just made a perfectly good chat

**Deer in the Clouds: **Ok, now that we're all here, what's the news, Naruto?

**.foxboi.: **i asked Sakura

**.foxboi.: **and she said yes

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **I think you should ask someone, Shikamaru

**Deer in the Clouds: **That's it? I went through an Im box and a chatroom just to hear that?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Heh

**.foxboi.: **well, he's gonna ask the cheeleader

**Deer in the Clouds:** and I don't think so Kankuro

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** So what if Kairi's a cheerleader

**.foxboi.: she's a FREAK OF NATURE**

**Deer in the Clouds: **So are you :

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** No she's not!

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Heh, good one

**.foxboi.: **…

**Deer in the Clouds:** Yet we hang out with you..

**.foxboi.: **u have a..a…funny name

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Well, look around. What other friends do we have?

**Deer in the Clouds:** Oooh, that hurt Naruto

**Deer in the Clouds:** I'm gonna go cry my eyes out now

**.foxboi.: **skikamaru: you are we tad ded, sofa king we tad ded

**.foxboi.: **OOOOOOOOOOO

**.foxboi.: **shikamaru

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Aw, look what you did, Naruto

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Hey! That's Zaku's phrase!

**.foxboi.: **actually…kai's

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Oh…

**.foxboi.: **aww…i'm sorry shikamaru!!!!!

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** He's ignoring us now…

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** It's all your fault!

**Deer in the Clouds:** Ok, I'm done crying now..

**.foxboi.: **its the cheeleader

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Cheeleader?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** You keep leaving out the 'R'

**.foxboi.: **yep! its discraceful

**Deer in the Clouds:** Heh, and I thought she was a _cheerleader_

**Deer in the Clouds: **Guess I was wrong..

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** She is!

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Head cheerleader to be exact

**.foxboi.: **she's a cheeseleader

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** --

**Deer in the Clouds:** True, I'm never wrong.. -stands in a heroic stance- I'm a genius!

**.foxboi.: **legs….o the pain

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Stop bragging…

**.foxboi.: **cant move

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** That's what you get for joining that stupid cross-country team…

**Deer in the Clouds:** Stop complaining, it's your own fault

**.foxboi.: **well… at least i have athletic ability now

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** And we don't?

**Deer in the Clouds:** Yeah

**.foxboi.: **more athletics ability

**.foxboi.: **KANKURO LIKES A CHEERLEADER

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Geez…random. And so what? What's wrong with that?

**.foxboi.: **she's dumb

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** No she's not.

**.foxboi.: **and blonde

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** So? What's wrong with her being blonde?

**.foxboi.: **wait…i'm blonde

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** You just dissed yourself. Nice goin

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** going

**Deer in the Clouds:** You like a girl who didn't even make cheerleading, so I wouldn't be talking, Naruto

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Thank you

**.foxboi.: **so?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** I like a cheerleader, and you like a cheerleading reject

**.foxboi.: **at least she's not..o whats the word, anorexic

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** She's not! Those are just rumors!

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Well…I hope they're just rumors…

**.foxboi.:** i've talked to sakura about it, and her locker is right next to hers in the locker room, and she says she's literally skin and bones

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** That's a terrible disease, and whoever spread that just because she's skinny must be pretty jealous of her

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Well, that could just be Sakura's jealously getting the best of her

**.foxboi.:** …

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** What? Got nothing to say to that?

**.foxboi.:** i still believe sakura

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Well, I don't…

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** I'm going to ask Kairi to the dance tomorrow. I haven't decided when yet…

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** I'll wait for the perfect time so I don't freeze up and look like an idiot.

**.foxboi.: **o, so you're saying i did?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** No…

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** I just don't want to look like an idiot

**Deer in the Clouds:** I think he did

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Yeah, I bet he did

**.foxboi.:** how would you kno? You've never asked anyone out before

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** …

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Well, you don't have the greatest experience either

**.foxboi.:** or so u think

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** What?

**.foxboi.: **i..uh..asked your sister out one time…

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** …ugh, you asked Temari?

**.foxboi.: **ya

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** AND DIDN'T TELL ME!?

**.foxboi.: **we went out for a month

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** …I don't believe you…

**.foxboi.: **ask her

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** She wouldn't go out with you…

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Fine, I will.

**Deer in the Clouds:** Yeah, or everytime you've asked someone out you got rejected, like your reject cheerleader girlfriend?

Kankuro scooted back from his desk and went to the door of his room, opening it and sticking his head out. "Temari!" He called, "Did you happen to date Naruto at one point?"

Silence.

"Temari!"

"Yeah, I heard you." Temari replied.

"So, did you?"

There was another small moment of silence, and Temari finally answered. "Yeah, for about a week. Why?"

"No reason." Kankuro went back into his room and closed the door behind him.

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **…you were telling the truth the whole time, I guess…

**.foxboi.: **told u

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **She didn't say a month though. More like one week

**.foxboi.: **i also asked my friend hinatu out, but it was to weird

**Deer in the Clouds: **Hinatu?

**Deer in the Clouds: **Making up dates now are we?

**.foxboi.: **hinata

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Heh, really?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **She seems way into you

**.foxboi.: **she's one of sakura's good friends, i hope she's not jealous

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **She may not be. She probably has gotten over you

**.foxboi.: **good

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Lately, I haven't been able to get Kairi off my mind. Did I tell you what happened in French?

**.foxboi.: **ya, the girl sitting next to you did

**Deer in the Clouds:** Told me too

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Okay, I guess I'm just being redundant

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Shikamaru, you're the only one who won't have a date at the dance. It's the most important dance of the year! You don't want to go dateless! How about Ino?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** She's a cheerleader.

**Deer in the Clouds:** -.- You're kidding right?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** No, why?

**.foxboi.: **eno likes u

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** What's wrong with her? I would ask her out in a hearbeat

**.foxboi.: **ino

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** If I wasn't asking Kairi

**Deer in the Clouds:** Dating is stressful, you have to worry about them, dance with them, and so on

**.foxboi.: **heh, i'm on addicting games

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** You don't want to dance with someone? ignores Naruto's random comment

**Deer in the Clouds:** I'd rather be dateless

**Deer in the Clouds:** No

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Then why are you going?

**Deer in the Clouds:** For sheer entertainment by watching fools dance horribly bad

**.foxboi.: **……………..

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Well, I guess it's always fun to be with friends. Besides, I'll come and talk to you when Kairi and I take a break

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Heh, nice (late)

**Deer in the Clouds:** and yeah, I guess to be with friends as well

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Yes, friends are good

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Although a couple of hot girls are good as well.

**Deer in the Clouds:** Yeah, hmm, I wonder if Choji's going with somebody..

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Doubt it…

**.foxboi.: **lol

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** You know, he's not that attractive…If that's any offense to you, Shikamaru.

**Deer in the Clouds:** Just so you know Kankuro, I'm giving you a really mean look right now..

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Oh, so scary

**Deer in the Clouds:** Yes

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Well, who would want to go out with a guy constantly stuffing his face?

**Deer in the Clouds:** You're peeing in your pants as we speak I can see it

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** --

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** He'll eat the whole concession stand. Is he going?

**Deer in the Clouds:** Who would want to go out with a guy who plays with dolls?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** They're not dolls!

**Deer in the Clouds:** Yes he's going

**Deer in the Clouds:** Dolls on strings..

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** …no

**Deer in the Clouds:** Yes they are, and you know it

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Hey, Sasuke just signed on

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** I'm going to invite him to the chat. Hold on

**Deer in the Clouds:** I have to go eat anyway. I'll be back later.

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Okay, bye Shikamaru

**.foxboi.: **i have to go now too

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Why?

**.foxboi.: **i'm going to the movies

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Okay, bye

**.foxboi.: **bye

**Deer in the Clouds:** Bye

_.foxboi. has left the chat room._

_Deer in the Clouds has left the chat room._

_3M0.K!D has entered the chat room._

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Hey Sasuke

**3M0.K!D: **hey..

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **So, Sasuke,, how have you been?

**3M0.K!D: **meh. fine i guess.

**3M0.K!D: **ahhh

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Hm? What is it?

**3M0.K!D: **i thought i had scratched my Dash board confessinal Cd i was about to cry

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Oh, that would've been bad

**3M0.K!D: **it would have been horrible!

**3M0.K!D: **then i would've had to leave my room and go get another one

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **I didn't want to see any fresh cuts on your wrists at school tomorrow

**3M0.K!D: **:

**3M0.K!D: **i'd cover them with arm warmers anyway

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Yes, that'd be smart

**3M0.K!D: **oh hold on my vampire over lord is conveying a message to me through telepathy

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Your what is doing what?

**3M0.K!D: **nothing..

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Oh...okay

_XxrunningbabexX has entered the chat room._

**XxrunningbabexX:** HEY!

**3M0.K!D: **oh god

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Sakura...uh...You just missed Naruto

**XxrunningbabexX: **oh.

**XxrunningbabexX: **HEY SASUKE-KUN!

**3M0.K!D: **...sakura...

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **goes and hides somewhere

**3M0.K!D: **gladly joins

**3M0.K!D: **hold on i have to go clean my bathroom, my mom hates red

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **What...?

**3M0.K!D: **nothing...just brb

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Okay

**XxrunningbabexX: **uh..ok...bye sasuke-kun

**XxrunningbabexX: **so kankuro

**XxrunningbabexX: **um whats up?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Eh, not much. Just extremely bored...You?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Hey, Sakura, did you finish your math homework?

**XxrunningbabexX: **yea..why

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Uh...what'd you get for number thirteen?

**XxrunningbabexX: **now Kankuro that would be cheating, and i don't approve of cheating

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **...

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Hm...what about if I...hm...give you five bucks tomorrow

**XxrunningbabexX: **noly five come on that at least worth...six

**XxrunningbabexX: **only

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Three dollars, and I'll buy your lunch

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **How's that sound?

**XxrunningbabexX: **deal

**XxrunnginbabexX: **deal

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Okay...so what's the answer?

**XxrunningbabexX: **4.36759

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Alright, got it

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Thanks

**3M0.K!D: **back

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Hey Sasuke...again

**XxrunningbabexX: **welcom back sasuke-kun!

**3M0.K!D: **hey..

**3M0.K!D: **have you ever heard of that song by Zeromancer?

**3M0.K!D: **Dr. Online

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Hm...I don't think so...why, is it good?

**XxrunningbabexX: **I AHVE!!

**3M0.K!D: **really?

**XxrunningbabexX: **no ha

**3M0.K!D: **...

**3M0.K!D: **well its a good song.

**3M0.K!D: **i like it..

**3M0.K!D: **alot...

**3M0.K!D: **BEATING HEARTS BABY!

**3M0.K!D: **new song.

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Uh, alright

**XxrunningbabexX: **um...ok

**XxrunningbabexX: **oh crap i have to go run bye! love ya

_XxrunningbabexX has left the chat room._

**3M0.K!D: **bye

**3M0.K!D: **yay

**3M0.K!D: **shes gone

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Heh

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **A bit annoying if you ask me

**3M0.K!D: **thats for sure/

**3M0.K!D: **i'd give up my autographed poster of Sonny Moore to get her to leave me alone

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Autographed? You hate her that much?

**3M0.K!D: **yea...when she's being annoying...

**3M0.K!D: **and thats most of the time

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Yeah

**3M0.K!D: **how can naruto stand her...pink hair ahhhh!!!!

**3M0.K!D: **it burns

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Yeah...not too fond of the color

**3M0.K!D: **bleh..

**3M0.K!D: **oh yay myspace comments

**3M0.K!D: **:

**3M0.K!D: **on my new picture

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Really? I don't have a MySpace so I really don't know how it works

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **New picture? Of what?

**3M0.K!D: **gasp

**3M0.K!D: **of my hair

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Your hair...?

**3M0.K!D: **i put purple in it

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Oh

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Okay...

**3M0.K!D: **they like it

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Heh, I bet

**3M0.K!D: **and everyone likes the picture of me and naru-chan

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Heh

**3M0.K!D: **but they keep asking if we're going out

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **...okay

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Odd...

**3M0.K!D: **so now i have to put a caption saying my friend naruto

**3M0.K!D: **and me.

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Heh

**3M0.K!D: **woe is me!

**3M0.K!D: **you know what kankuro

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **What?

**3M0.K!D: **i like broadway

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Really? Well, I like theatre, so I guess broadway's its counterpart

**3M0.K!D: **they're kinda the same but different

**3M0.K!D: **i like both :

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Broadway's a bit too musical for my tastes

**3M0.K!D: **but music can free your soul!

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Not music from plays

**3M0.K!D: **yes it can!!

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Not mine, apparently...

**3M0.K!D: **meanie.

**3M0.K!D: **you make me sad kanku-chan

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Heh, get over it

**3M0.K!D: **:'

**3M0.K!D: **see i'm crying

**3M0.K!D: **i need a hug

**3M0.K!D: **will YOU give me a hug?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **...no

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **I don't do hugs

**3M0.K!D: **slits throat

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **OO

**3M0.K!D: **bleeds

**3M0.K!D: **only a hug can save me

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Uh... --;;

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **...

**3M0.K!D: **fine

**3M0.K!D: **i'll just get naruto to give me one tomorrow

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Okay, he'll probably do it

**3M0.K!D: **:D

**3M0.K!D: **thats so cool!

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **What?

**3M0.K!D: **my friends band.

**3M0.K!D: **stop drop Revenge

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Cool

**3M0.K!D: **hee i love that kid

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Heh

**3M0.K!D: **TOMATOE BASILL PENGUINS FROM MARS!

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Wha-?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **OO

**3M0.K!D: **n-nothing

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Uh...alright

**3M0.K!D: **-'

**3M0.K!D: ** / 3

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **...

**3M0.K!D: **its a broken heart

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **I know

**3M0.K!D: **meh.

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **I'm a bit bored...

**3M0.K!D: **hey what color eyeliner should i buy?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **either black purple blue or hot pink

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Heh, I'd do purple...but that's just me

**3M0.K!D: **well of course YOU'd do purple

**3M0.K!D: **i think i'll buy them all

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **XP

**3M0.K!D: **but there goes my money

**3M0.K!D: **hmm..

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Why by all?

**3M0.K!D: **cause i can't choose

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **You could also just do black

**3M0.K!D: **but then my new picture will look like the rest

**3M0.K!D: **ohh i know red!

**3M0.K!D: **and black

**3M0.K!D: **or maybe hot pink.

**3M0.K!D: **nah not pink.

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **That'd be...interesting

**3M0.K!D: **...

**3M0.K!D: **jolly ranchers!

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Mmm...

**3M0.K!D: **i found my secret stash!

**3M0.K!D: **i lost it again

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Heh

**3M0.K!D: **megh

**3M0.K!D: **meh

**3M0.K!D: **drama does follow me it rides on my back

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Drama?

**3M0.K!D: **sang sasuke as he cried alone is his room

**3M0.K!D: **yes drama

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **You know what? I sometimes think you're more random than Naruto

**3M0.K!D: **now that would need to be put into the book of world records

**3M0.K!D: **ahh its chewy

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Chewy?

**3M0.K!D: **the jolly ranchers

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Chewy!?

**3M0.K!D: **yea

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Ew...

**3M0.K!D: **did i mention i've has this stash since i was 10?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **OO

**3M0.K!D: **it still taste like green apple though

**3M0.K!D: **mmm apple

**3M0.K!D: **hey there deliah!

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **My name's not Deliah...

**3M0.K!D: **thats not what the plain white t-s said

**3M0.K!D: **t's

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **...alright...

**3M0.K!D: **its a song kankuro

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Oh...

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **You love repeating song lyrics...

**3M0.K!D: **its what i do

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Yeah, I've noticed

**3M0.K!D: **Lying dead in my room

I lost touch with my.

hand, and the knife in.

your back

**3M0.K!D: **-Drop Dead gorgeous

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Wow...

**3M0.K!D: **i like that song

**3M0.K!D: **its on my myspace as of...now

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Seems like you

**3M0.K!D: **thanks.

**3M0.K!D: **i'm a professional at pretending to be a ninja

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Heh

**3M0.K!D: **hey my vampire over lord says 'good evening'

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Konbanwa, Sasuke's vampire overlord

**3M0.K!D: **konnichiwa

**3M0.K!D: **fresh meat

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Fresh meat?

**3M0.K!D: **don't worry i told him he couldn't eat my friends

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **He was going to eat me!?

**3M0.K!D: **maybe...

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **What!?

**3M0.K!D: **oh its nothing just don't turn off your lights tonight

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **...

**3M0.K!D: **soo

**3M0.K!D: **i'm hungry

**3M0.K!D: **i want sushi

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **I'm not...

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Oh, sushi

**3M0.K!D: **but i don't have any

**3M0.K!D: **meh

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **...bored...

**3M0.K!D: **me too

**3M0.K!D: **ahhh g2g i have to go to the mall

**3M0.K!D: **bye

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **The mall?

**3M0.K!D: **hearts

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Alright...bye

**3M0.K!D: **yea..

_3M0.K!D has left the chat room._

_ Deer in the Clouds has entered the chat room._

**Deer in the Clouds: **Looks like I missed Sasuke

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Yep

**Deer in the Clouds: **Naruto isn't here either

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Yeah, now that he's gone, what do you want to talk about now?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **We can't poke fun at him anymore

**Deer in the Clouds:** I don't know, you can choose the topic

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Hmm…pie!

**Deer in the Clouds:** -.-

**Deer in the Clouds:** and you say all Choji can think about is food, look at you!

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** What? It's good stuff!

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Choji eats 24/7, I just think about food

**Deer in the Clouds:** Never have been that big of a fan of it

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Really?

**Deer in the Clouds:** Nope

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Mmm, it's so good. Especially the lemon kind.

**Deer in the Clouds:** Bleh

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Aw, it's good!

**Deer in the Clouds:** Not to me

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** You just don't eat anything, do you?

**Deer in the Clouds:** I'm pretty picky

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** I've noticed…

**Deer in the Clouds:** Your obviously not..

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** …

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Obvious?

**Deer in the Clouds:** Yes

**Deer in the Clouds:** Why the ?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** …how so? I just eat what they give me if it looks appetizing.

**Deer in the Clouds:** You know, in comparison, you couldn't weigh more than five pounds less to Choji, so if I were you, I wouldn't be talking about him that way..

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** …

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** …

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** ………

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** I highly doubt that

**Deer in the Clouds:** You know it's probably true

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** doesn't think it's true

**Deer in the Clouds:** Whether you believe it or not, it most likely is.. and you know it

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** ….

**Deer in the Clouds:** Though you'll _never_ admit it

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** …

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** I don't now how to respond to that…

**Deer in the Clouds:** You don't now?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** know

**Deer in the Clouds:** That's what I thought you meant..

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** You love catching people on that, don't you?

**Deer in the Clouds:** Yep :

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** --

_.foxboi. has entered the chat room._

**.foxboi.: **wow, i have a little snapple cap over my lips, and if u rub it, u can feel the coldness

_.foxboi. has left the chat room._

**Deer in the Clouds: **Hey look, Naruto decided to show up after all, and then leave -.-

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** That idiot…

**Deer in the Clouds:** Yep

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** He'll probably sign back on in a minute

**Deer in the Clouds:** Hope not

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** You dislike him, yet you're friends with him anyway

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Some friendship…

**Deer in the Clouds:** Heh, yep, story of my life

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** You don't like me?

**Deer in the Clouds:** I didn't say that, I was referring to a friend of mine who I thought was my friend, but really probably wasn't

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Who?

**Deer in the Clouds:** Uhh, nobody, it's not important

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** …I think something's up. Who is it?

**Deer in the Clouds:** You don't know them and will never probably meet them so just drop it..

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Fine…I'll figure it out eventually

_.foxboi. has entered the chat room._

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Naruto!

**.foxboi.:** kankaru

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** …misspelled name…I feel loved…

**Deer in the Clouds:** …spelling…

**.foxboi.: **…w/e

**.foxboi.: **naruto is so tired, he is talking in 3rd person

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Still because of the running you did?

**.foxboi.:** no, i was at the movies with some of the xc members for a party

**.foxboi.: **yay

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **I want candy…be right back…

**Deer in the Clouds:** Kankuro: No, I'm not a pig –runs off to get candy- -.-

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** …Thanks, Shikamaru --

**Deer in the Clouds:** No problem

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** So, how was the party, Naruto? Spoke with Sakura, I'm sure

**.foxboi.: **we saw happy feet

**.foxboi.: **it was fun, some of the guys and i were outside after the movie, attacking eachother with candy. good thing coach wasn't there

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Attacking each other with candy? Why would you waste it like that?

**.foxboi.: **well, they were the kind of candy that is good to pelt people with, like chocolate covered peanuts

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Oh, yeah, they hurt

**.foxboi.: **starbursts are good to if you lick them first

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Lick them?

**Deer in the Clouds:** Kankuro: Yes, why waste it in such a horrible manner? When you can stuff your face with it like I do :

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Shut up, Shikamaru!

**.foxboi.: **well, yea, i mean, it'll stick to them if you get it moist enough.

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Oh, that's a bit gross…

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Got any stuck to you?

**.foxboi.: **well, we bought one of every candy they had there. yea… it was fun

**.foxboi.: **yea, just one. on the back of my neck.

**.foxboi.: **it hurts bad, man

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Must have been a lot of money. You did eat some of it though, right?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Ouch

**.foxboi.: **yea, and not a bit of it

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Oh

**Deer in the Clouds:** Kankuro: Why would you spend so much money on candy when you're not going to eat it? I'd give my life savings to eat all the candy at the movie theater

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Shut up, Shikamaru! I mean it! I'll end you!

**Deer in the Clouds:** :

**.foxboi.: **lol

**.foxboi.: **yea

**.foxboi.: **is that wrong?

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** No…just a waste of money

**.foxboi.: **mhm

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Why should I care anyway? It's your money to waste or save.

**.foxboi: **well, i still have about 50 dollars left, yes!

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Oh. Gonna spend that on more pelting candy?

**.foxboi.: **nah, the team is running to the bowling ally before the dance tomorrow,

a little pre-party party for us

**Deer in the Clouds: **Hmm, that's where I'll be for an after party, after the dance

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **Aw, and I'm nowhere…

**Deer in the Clouds: **Yep

**.foxboi.: **have fun, than after the dance, everyone's going to the lodge

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **I'll be at home

**Deer in the Clouds: **Not everyone

**Deer in the Clouds: **apparently

**T3HPupp3tMast3r: **-- yes, since I have no idea what parties either of you are talking about

**.foxboi.: **hmm…the football, xc, indoor/outdoor track and field, cheerleaders, wrestling cheerleaders, basketball, dance team… well, u get it

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Cheerleaders?

**.foxboi.: **yea

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** I should've joined a team…

**.foxboi.: **well, u had ur chance

**.foxboi.: **chances

**Deer in the Clouds:** Well, my party consists of me and like one or two others

**Deer in the Clouds:** Just bowling

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** I wanted to do football, but my dad wanted me to do wrestling. I didn't want to do that, so I refused to do any sports.

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Well, I have to go now.

**T3HPupp3tMast3r:** Talk to you both tomorrow

_T3HPupp3tMast3r has left the chat room._

Kankuro closed his black laptop, checking the time on the digital clock at the top-right corner of the screen first. It read 9:10 pm. Kankuro let out a small sigh, hoping his father wasn't watching the clock. Suddenly, the phone began ringing, breaking the eerie silence in his room. He picked up the receiver and quickly held it to his ear, not bothering to check the caller ID first. "Hello." He answered.

_Silence…_

"Hello?" He repeated.

There was another small pause and the quiet voice of a timid sounding girl spoke. "Um…hello."

Kankuro felt slightly confused. Who was this girl? "Uh, yeah, hi. Who's this?" He asked.

"Aiko." The voice on the other line answered, "May I speak to Gaara?"

Kankuro let out an annoyed sigh. _Gaara's got girls calling the house. Why not me?_ He asked himself. "Uh, well…hold on just a second." He replied. He set the phone down carefully and then peeked his head out the door, getting ready to shout his brother's name, but stopped. A devious smile flashed across his face and he slowly closed the door. He stifled his laughter as he picked up the receiver again, thinking of his brilliant plan. "Aiko?" He started, "Gaara seems a bit pissed and wants to know what you want."

There was silence on the other end.

Kankuro let out another annoyed sigh before repeating his question. "What do you want?" He asked.

Still silence.

"Hello?" Kankuro asked, wondering if Aiko was still on the phone.

No answer.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, only to be stopped by another phone call. The caller ID read _Nara_. Kankuro quickly answered it. "Hey, Shikamaru." He greeted.

"Hey." Shikamaru said in greeting on the other end.

"What'd you call for?" Kankuro asked.

"I was bored." Was Shikamaru's simple response.

Kankuro laughed slightly. "Of course." The phone beeped and he quickly checked who was calling. "Hold on just a second, Shikamaru. I have another call."

"Okay"

Kankuro pressed a button on the phone, switching to the other line. "Hello?" He answered.

_Silence._

"Geez…would you stop calling if you're not going to speak?" Kankuro asked, outraged.

"Um…can I speak to Gaara?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Fine…hold on." Kankuro set the phone down and left his room, walking to his brother's. "Gaara?" He called, knocking on the white oak door of his brother's room.

"What is it?" Came Gaara's cold reply.

"There's some girl on the phone who wants to talk to you."

_Silence._

Kankuro pressed his ear against the cold wood, and listened. All he heard was the whirring of the heating and cooling system. He sighed and backed away. "I'll put the phone on hold for you." He said, breaking the silence.

There was still no response, so Kankuro returned to his room. He held the receiver up to his ear. "Aiko?" He asked, wondering if she was still on the line.

"…Yes?" Was the girl's quiet reply.

"Okay, I'm going to put you on hold." Kankuro pressed a button on the phone, and then set it down on its charger. He heard a small click, signaling someone had picked up the phone. He sighed and slumped down in a larger armchair, turning on his music. It wasn't long before the phone rang again, Kankuro quickly answering it. "Hello?"

"What happened? Why'd you hang up?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Sorry, Shikamaru. I didn't mean to. My brother was talking to his---Hold on, I have another call." Kankuro pressed another button on the phone, switching it to the other line. "Hello?"

There was no response.

Kankuro let out a long, annoyed sigh, and switched back to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, I think that was my brother's girlfriend."

"You think?"

"Yeah, every time I answer the phone, it's silence, so I just hung up."

"Oh, that's good." Shikamaru replied sarcastically, "What if Gaara gets mad?"

"It doesn't really matter. I have my priorities too. Anyway, I've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Kankuro clicked the phone off and checked the time. It was 10 o'clock---time for him to go to bed. He sighed and lied down on his bed, thinking about how he'd ask Kairi to the dance the next day.


End file.
